The present invention relates to a device for holding a golfer's leading foot stable during a golf swing, especially when the golfer is driving the ball (the leading foot is the left foot for a right-handed golfer). The golfing community has recognized the importance of stability of the front part of the leading foot for proper shifting of weight during the hitting motion. A stable leading foot allows the golfer to address the ball correctly and to drive the ball farther than if the golfer moves the front part of his leading foot during the swing.
The present invention defines a device that keeps the golfer's leading foot in place by providing a device that attaches to the normal golf shoe and enables better stability of the foot through the use of extra spikes. These spikes are arranged not only to prevent lifting of the front part of the leading foot during the swing, but also to prevent twisting or pivoting of the front part of the leading foot. In its envisioned use, the device attaches to the golfer's foot over the golf shoe, in a manner that does not interfere with the existing cleats. As a result, the golfer can easily and conveniently attach and detach the device. The owner of the device may wear it over any type of shoe, however, such as dress shoes, tennis shoes, etc. Thus, the purchaser of the device need not own a pair of cleated golf shoes in order to use the device.